


The Words We Put Together

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Acting, CATWS cast is also there, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I dunno what else, Ice Cream, Just a mention though, M/M, Romance, Sebby speaking Romanian, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, lots of love i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Chris meet again after two years. Let the story drift you into happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words We Put Together

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin and I made a bet

They meet in the afternoon. A little over two years, Sebastian and Chris meet each other again for the second time. They do the same thing they did when they first met. Hand shake that soon turned into a "man" hug.   
They chat with Scarlett and Anthony (Who Chris met that morning) and they all got on real well. Sebastian threw his head back and laughed while Chris let out a chuckle. Sebastian always had a sense of humor. He was that joyful, bubbly like kind of guy. There always was a reason why he and Chris got along.

During the first movie, the two hung out quite a lot. Them and Hayley went out or drink a few times. It was real fun. When Hayley turned in for a night, the boys decide to stay for a while. She'd kiss their cheek and wiggle her figers as she walked away with a smile.

Now, there was Scarlett and Anthony. While Scarlett and Chris did a scene, Anthony and Sebastian would have a contest of who could do more push-ups. Anthony ends up winning becasue Sebastian slowly rising up and then lowering to his stomach, stoping and laying limp on the floor "doesn't count."

"Does to," Sebastian would pout, crossing his arms. 

When Sebastian had to get into his costum an hour before his scene, he'd complain to Chris.

"Why do they have to use so much lube? Why do they even have lube? Why not butter?" 

Chris would chuckled, "Sorry man, but I honestly don't want to be in a battle scene with you smelling like butter."

Sebastian just sticks his tongue out childishly.

✪

"Dumnezeu La naiba," Sebastian muttered, adjusting his mask before putting on his goggles. 

Anthony Russo yelled "Action!" and Sebastian got into a pose before He stood straight and held up a prop gun. 

Once his first scene was done, he quickly made a move to remove the goggles and mask, taking in a deep breath. 

Steve smiled, "Feel better?"

"Da. Much," Sebastian said, smiling back. 

Chris chuckled, "You have got to teach me Romanian some day or else I'll never know what you're saying."

"Oh really?" Sebastian said, smirking and lifting his eye brow, "Ce se întâmplă dacă-mi place că nu știți ce vreau să spun?"

Chris groaned, "I hate you."

"Și eu te iubesc," Sebastian winked.

Chris pouted, "Don't you love me at all?"

That made Sebastian throw his head back and laugh, "Da."

"Okay, I think 'da' means yes...right?..." Chis asked, crossing his arms. 

Sebastian just smiled and walked to his dressing room, ignoring Chris's "Sebastiaaaan!".

✪

They're done filming for the day and Chris, Scarlett and Anthony were planning on going to a bar (Scarlett won't drink much. There had to be someone to drive   
them home). 

"Wanna come?" Chris asked Sebastian as he struggled out of his costume, making Chris chuckle and step forward to help him out. 

Once he was out, he gave out a breath before dropping the shirt-like clothing. He then sighed and looked around for his shirt while answering.

"I'm pretty tired. A few weeks ago I had to get up the same time to go film Once Upon a Time. So I haven't gotten much sleep," Sebastian said, slipping his shirt on   
real fast. The crew helped him slip the three piece metal arm off earlier. 

Chris stared for a moment, not realizing it.

"Are you sure? I feel bad," Chris said, tearing his eyes away from Sebastian for a moment before looking back only to see him ruffle his hair.

"Da. Yeah. I'ma call it a night," He replied, grabbing his bag and bottle of water.

Chris nodded before giving him a hug, "Are we still on for the Romanian lesson?"

Sebastian smirked, "Who said I agreed?"

"I did," Chris said.

"Vom vedea," Was all Sebastian said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Chris said, swiftly turning around and walked to the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Sebastian called, chuckling as the door clicked shut. 

He grabbed his phone and ear plugs before leaving himself.

✪

His phone rang. And rang. And rang. Sebastian groaned and felt around for his phone before grasping it. He rolled on his back and squinted at the time before   
the caller. 

Chris 

He clicked answer

"'Ello..?" He stated sleepily.

He heard Chris chuckle in the back ground, "Are you, or well were you still sleeping?" 

Sebastian let out a groan, "Da."

Chris laughed, "Well, it's almost 6 and Anthony wants us there before 7. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Sebastian was sitting up by now, rubbing the sleepy crust from the corner of his eyes, "Uh yeah, sure. My car's low on gas anyways."

"Alright, so I'll be there in about thirty minutes, better hurry," Sebastian was mostly sure that if Chris and him were face to face, he would have winked. 

"Alright," Sebastian smiled, "Then hang up."

Chris laughed again, "Alright alright, I'm keeping you, I get it. I'll see ya in a bit Sebs."

Chris hung up before Sebastian could say anything else. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in slight shock. He stayed like that for a while   
before smiling and getting up and heading to the bathroom.

✪

Sebastian walked out of his house, locking the door, before walking down the path and to Chris car that was waiting in the front.

"Îmi pare rău, I'm sorry. My dog spilled his water bowl so I had to clean that up and then refill it and then I couldn't find my keys," Sebastian explained, as he got   
in. He softly (well as softly as he could) shut the door and reached for his buckle.

Chris chuckled and started the car, "That's fine Sebastian. We still have twenty minutes." They started driving down the street in a comfortable silence.

"Oh!" Chris said, breaking the silence, "I almost forgot, I got you coffee." He reached to the cup holders and picked up of the cups, handing it to Sebastian   
without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh thank God," Sebastian said, accepting it, "Thank you, I didn't have time to make coffee this morning."

"Seems like a crazy morning," Chris smirked. 

Sebastian took a sip and let out a content sigh and slumped in the seat, "You have no idea."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about useless things. They talk about one thing that was soon evaporated by another subject. They had many other stories   
to talk about but they arrived at set. 

Chris parked and shut off the car before unbuckling and getting out, Sebastian following his moves. 

"Ready for nine hours of filming?" Chris asked, walking by Sebastian's side, bumping into him now and then.

"Dumnezeu nu, I won't survive."

"You survived yesterday."

"I hardly had any scenes yesterday. Today we're filming the bridge scene. But first I have to do the kitchen scene with Robert." Sebastian sighed as they walked in   
the set, saying 'hi' to people every now and then as they walked to their dressing rooms. 

Chris's was next to Sebastians and they stood between them.

"You don't have any lines though. You just....sit there," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah but I have to have a serious face. I'm just glad I don't have to have that mask and goggles on," Sebastian said, chuckling.

Chris chuckled along with him, "Until the bridge scene."

"Shut up."

They laughed together, "Alright, don't want the hair dressers getting irritated. I'll see you when we're done, yeah?" Chris said once they were done. 

Sebastian nodded and smiled over at Chris. Chris couldn't help but smile back. 

Then they parted. 

✪

"Bucky?" Chris/Steve asked, a confused look on his face.

It was Sebastian's/Bucky's turn to look confused, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

He then held up the pop gun seconds before he was -gently kicked by Anthony on a harness. He got up quickly before looking down then back up (in Chris' eyes) then held the prop gun up again and then a sound of explosion and he was over with his scene. 

As Chris, Anthony, and Scarlett finished their scenes, he went to the snack table as full Sebastian Stan. He went to the mini fridge and pulled out a water and   
grabbed an apple from the table. 

He leaned on a nearby wall and took a bite of his apple, watching Chris. Watching his acting face. How he had a confused/hurt/broken face, his face dirty. 

After two minutes, they were done. The three smiled and got up, Chris brushing off his hands on his pants. Sebastian took a last bite of his apple before throwing   
it away and turned to see Chris walking towards him, making his heart beat pick up. 

"Mind sharing water?" Chris asked, a bright smile on his face, reaching for the water. 

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Go for it. But you're taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Is that what you call askin' a fella out on a date?" Chris smirked before taking a swig of his water. 

Sebastian laughed, "Nah, only if I like 'em."

Chris felt his neck and cheeks burn up but tried to cover it but smiling, "Yes."

Sebastian smiled back and winked, "Pick me up at eight." 

✪

After eleven hours of filming (They messed up on a few scenes and had to redue them a few times) Chris was able to take Sebastian home. They had two hours   
before they had to meet up for dinner. Enough time for Chris to make reservations and get ready.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, yeah?" Chris asked as Sebastian got out.

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes. Uită-te destul de," He winked.

Chris shook his head, a smile forming, "Still have no idea what you're saying."

"I told you to look pretty," Sebastian laughed.

"What makes you think I'm the girl in this?" Chris said, faking the hurt in his voice.

Sebastian laughed again, "Just go," He chuckled.

Chris smiled and nodded, "Yeah, bye Seb."

"Bye Chris," He replied softly.

Chris gave him one last smile before driving off.

Sebastian watched until Chris turned out of sight before letting out a content sigh and walked back to the door that led to his living room. He softly clicked it   
closed and locked it before looking around the empty house for a moment. He looked at the time and smiled. Had enough time to shower and rave through his closet. 

✪

An hour's passed. And Sebastian was going through his closet with just a towel wrapped around him. 

He pushed shirt by shirt aside.

"Glumești," Sebastian said, frustrated. He looked for a few more minutes before finally finding a black button up. He smiled and grabbed it, deciding on black jeans, and white chucks. 

He got dressed and went to fix his hair. He couldn't decide. He was never picky about his hair. Until now. Now, now it has to be perfect. 

His hair was longer now, so he didn't know how he should put it. 

Ponytail...He thought. He thought about it for a second. A long second. He shrugged and decided to put it up. 

Thirty minutes passed and he was ready. He rechecked himself in the mirror (for the third time) and smiled a little.

The closer time got to Chris coming, the faster his heart started to beat

Twenty minutes thumpthump....thump thump...  
Fifteen minutes thumpthumpthump....thumpthumpthump.

Five minutes till Chris shows, Sebastian's palms are sweaty. His stomach was churning, he wasn't sure he was gonna eat. 

Once the doorbell rang, his breath hitched. He stood up on shaky legs, took a deep breath and and walked to the door. He swung it open and saw Chris standing   
there, dark blue skiny jeans with a white button-up shirt. 

"Hey," Chris smiled. Sebastian was sure his insides melted. "Ready to go?" 

Sebastian took a while. But, eventually, he smiled and nodded, "Lead the way."

✪

The two were at the restaurant 'Heaven Palace'. Chris and Sebastian sat across from each other, laughing and smiling wide.

Sebastian laughed and cried to cover his mouth with his hand holding the fork, his shoulders bouncing. 

Chris chuckled, "This is really fun."

Sebastian calmed down and smiled, swallowing, "It is."

Chris smiled and leaned forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand that was laying on the table, and twined their fingers together. 

Sebastian felt shivers run down his spine and his grip tightened. 

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled and set his fork down. 

"For?"

"For taking me here, for being with me. mulțumesc," Chris grinned.

"But this was your idea," He stated.

Sebastian shrugged, stroking his thumb against Chris's knuckles, "I know, it's just....you agreed. Ai fost de acord sa iesi cu mine."

"So, tomorrow? How about that Romanian lesson?" Chris suggested, raising his eye brows.

Sebastian chuckled, "Da, yes."

Chris gave him a smile, "Are you ready to go? Want to get some ice cream?"

Sebastian's smile remained, "That sounds great."

Chris held up his hand, "Waiter?" And he never took his eyes off of Sebastian.

✪

"So, what have you been filming after The First Avenger?" Chris asked, licking his ice cream. 

"Uh, Once Upon a Time, as you already know, Political Animals, and a few others." Sebastian looked around his cone and saw a drip slipping down his cone and   
made a quick move to catch it with his tongue. 

Chris watched with an intense gaze, "Really? How's that working out for you?" 

Sebastian caught his gaze and gave a small smirk, "It's okay. I mean, I'm enjoying Once Upon a Time more than the other. I mean, it's fun being Jefferson. I have a   
magical hat."

Chris chuckled, "Really?"

Sebastian nodded, "How about you? Filming?"

Chris shrugged, "Not much. Just wanted to enjoy my free time for as long as I wanted. I even may give up acting and become a director." 

Sebastian smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

Chris looked at him and smiled before looking down and grabbing Sebastian's hand for the second time that night, swinging them back and forth, causing a   
giggle to bubble up Sebastian throat. 

"C'mon, let's go home," Chris suggested, throwing away his ice cream.

Sebastian nodded, following him.

✪

Chris pulled up to Sebastian's house and smiled.

"Home sweet home," Sebastian said, smiling.

Chris and Sebastian never stopped holding hands, and Chris's hand was sweaty but Sebastian didn't mind.

"I had a really good time Baz, really," Chris gave Sebastian a look that was just so fond and loving, Sebastian couldn't help but lean in and press his lips against   
Chris's.

Chris was slightly surprised and didn't respond for a second before he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Sebastian moaned and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Chris lightly and pulled him in as close as he can. Their fingers were still locked together and their grip tightened. 

Chris ran his tongue along Sebastian's bottom lip, asking, wanting. 

Sebastian was nice, and opened his mouth, granting access. Chris went to work mapping out Sebastian's moth with his tongue, the warm muscle causing a nice   
tingle to go up and down Sebastian's spine.

"Ești uimitor," Sebastian breathed against Chris's lips.

Chris gave a closed mouth laughed, not bothering to comment before kissing him again.

After some time, they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily. 

"Thank you for tonight," Sebastian whispered. 

Chris grinned, closing his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Anything for you Baz."

Sebastian smiled, "Data viitoare, am să plătească."

Chris laughed and gave him a quick peck, "Night Baz."

Sebastian chuckled, "Night."

Sebastian climbed out and shut the door, quickly turning around as Chris rolled down the passenger window.

"So you gonna pick me up tomorrow?" He asked cheekily.

Chris shook his head, "Didn't fill you car up yet?"   
"Nope," Sebastian said, popping the 'P'.

"Alright," Chris grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow Seb."

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

With that, Chris pulled away and drove off. Sebastian watched and let out a content sigh before heading to his door.

Maybe filming for the next year won't be so bad. And hey, he's actually looking forward to the premiere.

**Author's Note:**

> She lost the bet


End file.
